Episode 8123 (13th April 2018)
Plot Chas is continuing to struggle with her constant morning sickness. At Mill Cottage, Liv's solicitor, Louise, calls round to discuss Liv's case ahead of court on Monday. Louise agrees not to mention Gordon in court but explains Lisa may not be able to speak up for Liv. Even without Lisa's testimony, Louise believes they have a good case. Charity refuses to let Bails ruin another second of her life. Paddy searches for Chas. Rhona encourages Ross to book a doctor's appointment. He lies he's got one this afternoon, joking she could come with him and pretend she's his girlfriend. Louise assures Aaron they have a good case and after her defence it's unlikely the judge will pass down a detention order. Joe spots old friend Louise as she's leaving the Mill and invites her for a coffee. Paddy finds Chas in the village hall. He apologises for getting carried away and insists all he really wants is to be with her. Paddy tells Chas he just wants her to be happy but fears Chas believes they've made the wrong decision to continue with the pregnancy. Chas assures him she wants the baby so much but admits she's terrified of something going wrong. Ross calls round to Keepers Cottage to see Rebecca. Chas fears her constant morning sickness is nature's way of telling her she's made a mistake. Paddy orders her to think positive and assures her she's an amazing mum. They head off to the hospital for their ultrasound scan. At the hospital, Chas continues to throw her guts up whilst waiting for her scan. Aaron fills Zak in of the solicitor's visit - worst-case scenario is Liv gets six months in a youth detention centre. Scared Liv is sick that everyone keeps going on about it. At the ultrasound scan, Paddy cries when he sees his baby. Ross and Rebecca watch The Real Hairdressers of Harrogate. Rebecca accidentally hits Ross' scarred face. She feels awful. Whilst Rebecca is getting him a cold compress, Ross swipes painkillers from her bag. Proud Paddy cannot stop staring at the scan photo. When Chas returns from being sick for the umpteenth time, she asks Paddy to marry her so they can be a proper little family. Shocked Paddy says yes! Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast *Solicitor - Fiona Sheehan *Sonographer - Sophie Duval Locations *Main Street *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and stairway *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Entrance hall and driveway *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and living room *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and imaging room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,480,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes